


rebirth

by eerian_sadow



Series: Phoenix 'verse [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf-speedwriting, Dubious Science, Gen, Post War, advent 2013, speedwriting advent 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl observes Perceptor and Skyfire's latest experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2013 tf_speed writing advent calendar. my prompt was this picture: http://students.washington.edu/bowmanjs/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/IMG_1496.jpg

"Are you certain this will work?" Prowl asked, looking over the carefully cultivated nutrient dishes that Skyfire and Perceptor had laid out in the remains of the Crystal Gardens.

"The lab specimens took to the near-freezing nutrient baths quite well," Perceptor replied. "Naturally, they have not yet achieved the growth of the old gardens, but we believe they will be most impressive within a few vorns."

"And even if they do not achieve the same rapid growth on a large scale," Skyfire added, "They will have solid structures that will withstand the weather patterns from our new orbital path."

"I am glad to hear it." The Praxian smiled. "Please proceed, Perceptor. Let's bring some happiness back to this city."

The red and teal scientist nodded and pressed a switch on the control box he was holding. Electricity crackled through the growing medium, stimulating the nutrient baths and catalyzing the chemicals mixed into the solution. Perceptor pressed the button again, cutting off the current and all three mechs watched intently.

After several long moments, a small crystal formed on the surface of one of the dishes. Then a second, and a third. Prowl's smile grew as the base for the new Crystal Garden formed in front of him. The crystals were small still and colorless, but he knew they would be as spectacular as the garden in his memory eventually--size and colors would come later, now that they knew Skyfire and Perceptor's growth method worked.

"It's wonderful," the black and white mech told the scientists. "Thank you."


End file.
